Hyraaq Tobit
Hyraaq Tobit is the Demon of Delphia and the antagonist in the Creepypasta story The Demon Tobit of Delphia. He is further explained in the Creepypasta For Love and Hot Chocolate , when the protagonist, Blain Kellerman, is approached by Mr. Pinkerton, one of Tobit's many devout cultists. Tobit is an insane, Lovecraftian monster whose mere presence makes people cannibalistic, psychotic monsters and who can make whole communities of people succumb to his curse. He has other names such as "Molder of our Minds," "He of the Darkest Stars," and "He of the Void." Tobit is shown as his cult's version of God, and is depicted as a goat headed man. Tobit desires to make humans commit mass suicide so that he will be all powerful. Tobit likes human sacrifice and mass hysteria. Upon arrival at Delphia, one has to register themselves to Tobit or be damned. The irony is by not registering themselves to him they are saving themselves. Appearences Hyraaq Tobit has his first proper appearance in the Creepypasta, Tobit: The Bleeding Sky, where Hyraaq Tobit's enemies have compiled a journal describing their war with the "Primes" which are fanatical followers of Tobit, who have been brainwashed by his arrival to Earth on a meteor. Tobit: The Bleeding Sky Tobit has been shown to come to Earth on a flaming red meteor which left an oily streak through the atmosphere, staining Earth itself. Tobit was brainwashing the Primes, which were primal humans who were bereft of technology or weapons and the dark influence of Tobit made the Primes go insane and aggressive, changing from eating animal roasted meat to raw human meat. The first civilization that existed - shown to have existed way before the Triassic, back in the Permian Age - was eaten to death by the suddenly advanced, sophisticated Primes, who all cried Hyraaq Tobit when they were devouring the city. The Primes then marched off into the Antarctic wastes and were forgotten, where they presumably made the city of Delphia and interbred to populate. The journal was dug out of the earth and was found by the team of scholars and archaeologists who were digging for artefacts in Eastern Europe. The journal was labelled as scientifically, mythologically and scholarly important, because it challenged human belief by saying humans were older than dinosaurs. The idea in the journal was that, an ancient human civilization existed in the Permian Age, then died out for sixty-five million years until ten thousand years ago when humans re-appeared. This, preposterous as it seemed, seemed to be backed up by the journal being authentically human-made. A scholar named Clair summoned the journal to her and led a team of scientists and scholars to break the mystery, and as soon as she did, she was plagued by visits from Tobit himself, who appeared as a goat-headed man, and cut her power and troubled her with nightmares about cannibalism. She was told to see a survivor from an Antarctic voyage, Derrick Reynolds, who claimed to have experienced Tobit and been into the lost city of Delphia in Antarctica. Clair said she'd been having worse nightmares and she would seek out Reynolds. The Demon Tobit of Delphia Hyraaq Tobit is first mentioned in the Creepypasta, The Demon Tobit of Delphia. He is not seen in this story, but is described in works of art throughout the hidden Antarctic city of Delphia. Tobit is described as hailing from a dark star somewhere very far from Earth. He is said to have come to Earth to gain followers and eventually control the human race. He built the city of Delphia, deep within the frigid continent of Antarctica. The city remains hidden from conventional detection through Tobit's magic, and will only reveal itself to normal people after a specific ritual has been completed. Tobit has agents all over the world who lure people to perform the ritual. Even before arriving in Delphia, Tobit will begin to manipulate the mind of whoever began the ritual. Once in Delphia, Tobit has a massive Cathedral, which is run by his fanatical clergy. New arrivals to Delphia are forced to swear their souls to Tobit. The individual that performs the ritual to open Delphia, must commit suicide to complete the incantation. Once that happens, followers of Tobit will bring the body to the cathedral, where a ceremony known as 'masking' takes place. An animal head, usually a goat, boar or bull, is placed over the head of the corpse. The ritual is performed, and should Tobit will it, the corpse will return to life as a devoted follower of Tobit and his religion. For Love and Hot Chocolate In the sequel, more of Tobit's history is revealed. In this story, we learn that Tobit hails from a 'red star' some millions of light years away from Earth. He lived in a floating castle that orbited near the star, and was capable of granting influence on the lives or mortals. It is unclear if the mortals mentioned are humans from earth, or if Tobit was worshiped by other races throughout the universe. A man named Pinkerton, who refers to Tobit as his superior, claims that Tobit became weary of the greed of mortal beings, so he began to withhold his favors to those that were capable of proving themselves. From Love Comes Damnation Hyraaq Tobit reappears in this story, set just after the Journal has been uncovered. Tobit has been contemplating Father Madison's sincerity, and he has concluded Madison is unworthy of his leadership. He decides to execute Madison for letting Derrick Reynolds escape, which was unforgivable. Father Madison ponders over his alignment with Tobit due to his girlfriend being murdered which caused Madison to seek vengeance by turning to dark magic. Madison is visited by Pinkerton, who reproaches Madison, but says all this can be forgiven even if Madison orders those informed of Tobit to be executed. He sends the Sisters of Tobit to America. The Sisters are Tobits' human assassins. Madison retains his position, yet he expresses doubt in his belief in Tobit, because although he doesn't believe in God he believes in Heaven, and he definitely believes in Tobit yet he wonders if Tobit is really stronger than God. Tobit sends his assassins to America and awaits further orders. Nature Appearing as a forty-foot high giant humanoid with a goat's head and horns, in the stories, Tobit is never directly witnessed by the protagonists but he spiritually appeared in Blain Kellerman's nightmare. In both cases, the main characters are able to defeat Tobit's agents. However, since Tobit himself has yet to be seen, the true extent of his powers are unknown. Category:User Made